


En el Presente

by Summersgone



Series: Un Americano en París [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: Desde un hilo pendía una tarjeta, y escrito estaba Felices Fiestas. Neeley no sabía que Oscar podía escribir en cursiva.
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Un Americano en París [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083365
Kudos: 5





	En el Presente

**Author's Note:**

> Las mejores ideas me llegan cuando voy a los mandados con mi mamá :)

_Esto no está bien,_ pensó Oscar. _No, nada bien._ El relativamente corto trecho a la sala de descanso del piso no tenía nada de esplendoroso, compuesto solo por paredes pintadas de un amarillo insípido y hechas de algún material de imitación, y la profundamente oscura alfombra azul marino. Alguna que otra basurita estaba regada sobre la superficie del suelo, añadiendo nada a la ecuación de la estelaridad. Siguiendo su camino en silencio, Oscar mantenía una muda crisis, en antelación a lo que estaría por acontecer con su fantásticamente impredecible amigo Neeley. 

No estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería. Con algo de suerte, algo bueno. Oscar tenía mala fama de exagerar las situaciones, y Neeley también tenía la mala fama de ocasionar las malas situaciones. Sus esperanzas de un resultado positivo eran bajas, y se desvanecieron cuando cruzó el umbral de la sala de descanso. 

El joven oficinista estaba sentado, mascando una barra de granola con chocolate. Al ver a Oscar, esbozó una sonrisa llena de trozos de nuez, hojuelas de avena, y cacao. Adicionalmente, había una pequeña caja de regalo sobre la mesa. No había razones para relacionar a Neeley con el regalo.

Oscar se detuvo, a menos de dos pasos de la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó su rostro, preguntando lo que no quería saber.

—Neeley. ¿Qué necesitas?

Siempre era mejor ser directo. Gastar el tiempo en nimiedades era poco productivo, en especial con alguien como Neeley.

Su compañero respondió, tragándose el bocado con algo de esfuerzo. Quizá no había terminado de masticar correctamente.

—Vaya, ¡ya era hora de que llegaras! Creo que era mejor un-- ¡Ah!,

Súbitamente, Neeley se llevó una mano a la boca. Todavía se asomaban las puntas de su radiante sonrisa por detrás de la palma. Oscar frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Neeley continuó, su voz levemente silenciada.

—¡Esto es para tí! ¡Feliz Navidad! O Hanukkah… Ehh… ¿Felices Fiestas? Je je je…

_Oh, solo era eso._ Dejando caer sus brazos, Oscar terminó de aproximarse a la mesa. Algo todavía no estaba del todo bien. Tomó la caja entre sus manos, evaluando su contenido a partir de su peso, el sonido que hacía al agitarla. Cuando era niño, décadas atrás, hacía esto mismo con los regalos de sus padres. No se equivocaba nunca, y siempre terminaba complacido. 

No le gustaba no saber lo que Neeley le pudiera haber traído. 

El moño era plateado, con un ligero patrón de estrellas deslumbrantes; la envoltura era marrón, con una fina textura que resplandecía al girar la caja en cualquier dirección. Era pequeña, la caja, ligera y sin nada que la identificara (Neeley ya había premeditado esto, entonces, si quería dárselo en persona) Aunque ansiaba por saber qué era lo que había adentro, no quería abrirla, en lo absoluto. 

—Neeley, no tenías que--,

No quería aceptar el regalo.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué…?,

Hacía años que recibía un regalo.

—Gracias, supongo, pero… 

Todavía tenía la caja en sus manos.

—¿Qué es, exactamente?

Neeley se reclinó un poco en su asiento, sonriente y satisfecho. Ya había terminado de comer su barrita. No se auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Por qué no lo abres? Fue algo difícil elegir algo para tí, ¿sabes? ¡Pero pude hacerlo! Soy un maldito genio…

Ya no tenía mucho sentido no abrir el regalo. Quizá Oscar estaba exagerando demasiado, después de todo. Arrancó el moño con delicadeza (no se veía para nada mal) y removió la envoltura, cuidando no arrugarla demasiado ni romperla en alguna parte. Si Neeley hizo algo bien, fue su elección para la cubierta del regalo. Terminó de remover el papel, y para su sorpresa, la caja era transparente. Al instante se hizo evidente su contenido. 

Resaltó en su cabeza el impresionante contraste entre el buen y mal gusto. Tal vez el señorito tenía una idea muy diferente de lo que eran ambas cosas. En menos de un segundo, Oscar debatió y concluyó que sería mucho peor rechazar el regalo de Neeley: la horrible corbata color arcoíris, con pequeñas caritas felices esparcidas en toda su longitud. Casi, _casi,_ remedaba su expresión. Recordó que Neeley estaba observándolo, esperando una especie de evaluación a su humilde ofrenda. 

Oscar genuinamente se había quedado sin palabras: todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto era negativo. Optó por un diálogo modelo, sacado de esos libros que educaban a otros sobre cómo mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada.

—Gracias, Neeley. Bonito detalle, estos pequeños rostros, sí.

_Ah, eso no está bien._

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que te gustaría, ja ja ja ja! Era de las últimas, ¿tú crees? Eso que traes ahí es de colección, sí señor, sip.

_Oh. Entonces no me equivoqué._ Oscar se relajó un poco, liberando la tensión en sus hombros. Dejó que Neeley hablara, que sus palabras se deslizasen como la lluvia sobre el cristal. Le agradaba oírlo, mas no escucharlo. Neeley era tan inofensivo como esa llovizna: no tenía nunca razones suficientes para preocuparse de lo que podría pasar, de la incertidumbre de sus erráticas (y a veces descuidadas) acciones. Poco a poco, olvidó su tremendo desasosiego, dejándose ahogar por el suave torrente que traía la compañía de su compañero.

No era del todo malo, tener a Neeley como amigo. 

Sí sería malo que, en aquella temporada de fiestas y celebraciones, Oscar no devolviera aquel gesto, por más insatisfecho que hubiera quedado por el pobre intento de regalo. Solamente era cuestión de encontrar algo que le agradara. Aunque, muy en su interior, Oscar sabía que sería moderadamente difícil alcanzar este objetivo.

_Pero siempre hay una solución más sencilla, ¿no es así?_ Oscar tuvo una fugaz y brillante idea en ese momento, y con ese conocimiento, podía permanecer tranquilo.

<<<<+>>>>

Debía de existir una manera en la que Neeley pudiera mantener su sencilla (y algo maltratada) colección de vinilos en buena condición. No era viable dedicar una suma considerable de dinero para crear un cuarto aislado, así que tenía que existir una alternativa más amable para su salario. Durante su horario de trabajo, el joven en cuestión navegaba en portales de ventas, buscando cajas para guardar o algún empaque especial. Con algo de suerte, podría adquirir algo antes de Año Nuevo.

_Tac-tac-tac_

Tres rápidos y punzantes golpecitos se escucharon del otro lado de la pared de su cubículo. En su vida, había solo una persona que hiciera eso para llamar su atención, y por más que lo intentara, Neeley no comprendía por qué Oscar no cortaba sus malditas uñas. Volteó, y su compañero estaba ahí, haciéndole una mueca que se asemejaba demasiado a una sonrisa. Al margen de todo esto, Neeley alcanzó a notar que estaba sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda. Cuando estaba por preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, Oscar habló primero.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que no estás trabajando,

Se adentró un paso dentro de su cabina, aún sonriendo. _Bueno, ¡¿pero qué diablos--?!_

_—_ Vengo a entregarte esto, de hecho. 

Oscar movió sus brazos, presentándole a Neeley una gran caja de regalo. No era muy ancha, pero el tamaño de su superficie era un poco anormal. Su forro era de un papel brillante carmesí, adornado con un moño que desprendía rizos dorados desde el centro del mismo. Desde un hilo pendía una tarjeta, y escrito estaba _Felices Fiestas._ Neeley no sabía que Oscar podía escribir en cursiva. Tontamente, la tomó en sus manos. Algo le decía que agitarla no era bueno, así que prefirió preguntar.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué me traes aquí? Oscar, esto no--

Sin dejarlo terminar, Oscar lo interrumpió, alzando una mano para detener el diálogo de Neeley.

—Oh, no, no es para tí. Quiero que se lo des a tu madre. Su cena de Acción de Gracias fue exquisita.

Una ligera sensación de decepción y celos se asentaron en el estómago de Neeley. No esperaba que, en algún día de aquellos, Oscar fuera a darle un regalo de vuelta, en señal de gratitud. Era demasiado infantil esperar tanto de las personas, en especial de él. Aún así, la esperanza persistía como fogata en vendaval, pero las palabras de Oscar terminaron de sofocar sus pequeñas e ingenuas ilusiones. Apartó esas ideas de su cabeza, y miró al otro hombre. Sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

—Viejo, muchas gracias, hombre. No tenías que hacerlo, de veras. ¿Qué es? ¿Son calcetines o algo? No logro sentir--

—Chocolates, en realidad. Espero que sean de su agrado.

_Dios, esto no es justo._ Hablaron por un minuto más, _se lo daré a mi mamá, no te preocupes. Gracias, Oscar, le mandaré saludos de tu parte._ Era un bonito detalle, realmente: a su madre le gustaban mucho los chocolates, es especial aquellos que estaban rellenos de alcohol o algún jarabe sofisticado. Debían de haber sido caros, tomando en cuenta su refinada envoltura y el tenue aroma que desprendía el objeto. 

_Regalos caros. De esos que solo se dan para alguien especial._

Mantuvo su fachada de satisfacción hasta que Oscar se retiró a su lugar, después del almuerzo, durante el trayecto al elevador, hasta antes de que se despidieran en la salida del edificio. Se dijeron _Buenas noches, hasta mañana, felices fiestas y próspero Año Nuevo._

Al caminar, la caja de regalo le pesaba más que los golpes que en toda su vida pudiera haber recibido.

<<<<+>>>>

Su sistema de estéreo sonaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Algo de jazz, de Coltrane. _Blue Train,_ específicamente. Este había sido uno de sus álbumes preferidos durante la preparatoria, y escucharlo ahora era relajante: cada nota le era familiar, y podía tararear las canciones como podía decir su propio nombre. Había conectado su teléfono por Bluetooth, dejándolo en un bucle infinito para no levantarse en unas horas. 

Una vez le había tratado de explicar a Oscar las maravillas de su aparato, sobre lo sofisticado que era y sobre la estupenda calidad de sonido. Oscar lo miró confundido, y Neeley ya no dijo más. 

Desplomándose sobre el sofá, Neeley hundió su cabeza en su mullido cojín, queriendo ensordecer el enjambre de pensamientos que volaban dentro de su cerebro. Estiró su brazo un poco, rozando su mano con el condenado objeto que inició todo este pequeño desastre. La envoltura carmesí se perdía en la absorbente negrura del crepúsculo, y solo, en su apartamento, también sentía cómo era consumido por algo sin nombre. 

La música fluía, llegando a todo rincón, a cada recoveco de su mente, viajando como los trenes que en la noche recorren los senderos hacia la infinidad. A su nariz, llegó el inconfundible aroma de chocolate, amargo y penetrante. Mojó sus labios un poco, y entre sus dedos, tomó una pieza de la caja. No resplandecía ni pesaba, y aún así, se le figuraba que era una pieza de carbón caliente, abrasador y mordaz al tacto. _Ascuas de fuego acumularás sobre su cabeza._ Su corazón latía con la fuerza del motor de una locomotora.

Ser directo no le iba a traer resultados, eso lo sabía, así que recurrir a todas las vertientes parecía ser la opción más lógica. Quería decírselo, hacérselo saber. _¿Hacerle saber qué? Mierda._

Neeley tampoco quería ser honesto consigo mismo; no se permitía admitirse lo que ya sabía. 

Llevó el chocolate hacia sus labios, y lo chupó antes de morderlo. En alguna parte de su mente, imaginó que era otra cosa, otra persona. Bajó su mano al apretado frente de su pantalón, y gimió en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una secuela directa de aquel otro fic de oficina. Tengo muchos, **muchos** escenarios de estos dos a lo largo de su relación (hasta he contemplado su eventual separación) _Probablemente_ pueda sacar algo pronto que llevo cocinando desde hace un rato... Veremos :p
> 
> Gracias por leer, y Felices Fiestas!!


End file.
